A Secret
by blackcherryblossems
Summary: Kagome lost her family. A strange boy apperes. Plus why did it seem like they know her even though she doesn't know them. Is there something her parents kept secret from her and if they did then why? M for language
1. Heading back

Hello My name is Kagome. I don't have much to say about myself other then the fact that my family is dead. No don't go all were sorry. I don't need that at all. I've had enough of that. I really have. They didn't really mean much to me anyway. My friends are my family and always have been and no one will change that. Everything about me you will have to find out on your own and as for my secret you'll have to figure that one out on your own.

The sun was nice and high when I woke up. I never really like the sun cause it was bright but oh well we all have things we hate no matter what people say. Getting out of bed I head to the shower across my room and turned it on as hot as it could go. For some reason I never got burned by it. It's always felt really good to me at least. Reason number 1 of why I'm strange in eople's eye's. After getting out and putting on my reagular black clothing. The shirt was a tank top that said "your a bitch" in blood red and I have on black skinny jeans with some rippes and chains on them. I also have black and blood red convers on too. I headed down stairs and looked around the house. I really had no idea why I did that. I knew no one was going to be here, but it's just an old habbit I've never been able to break. I put some toast in the toaster and headed up to my room agian to grab my bag and then I stuffed my homework in the bag. After that I heard a pop and headed back down stairs to grab it. As I left my house I looked around outside. Nothing really ever changed here and I dont think they plan to change that. Who arre they you ask. Well their the leaders of this city and they really really hate me. I don't know why, but they just hate me. There really picky about things and they hate new things or things that might defy them. Sighing I head to my boring ass school I really hate it here. Theres never anything interesting or new around and just to make it worst everyone here is a bitch. I made it to the school just to have people either stair or glare at me. I sighed and looked around. Nope no new faces like always. I stopped looking around and headed to me plain grey locker. Opened it then stuffed everything I didn't need into my locker and headed towards my class.I got in just in time for the first bell. By the second bell everyone was in class. Yup just your every day boring class room. Nothing new and nothing new will ever happen I guess so I don't even know why I hope. It was in the middle of class when the alarm went off and someone ran in. Someone that wasn't from here. Someone knew. I gave a light smile as everyone scrammed out of the room. Everyone other then me and the one person I've never seen before.

"Hello" the guy said with a guffy smile. I nodded saying I knew he was there. I knew that if we didn't leave now someone would look for us. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Quickly I ran out of the school but I went the back way since I knew that everyone would go the front way. We ran for about 5 minutes and then stopped in an around I noticed no one was around at all. No one was on the streets and there really was no noise at all. Then I finally noticed that this was the part of town that people weren't suppose to be in and I smiled on the inside. I loved to break rules. Soon the guy started to drag me some where. I didn't really care though. For some reason I had the feeling that I should just trust him and I'm going to follow that feeling 'cause my feelings never lied to me and I don't think they are going to now. After about 10 minutes we stopped infront of an odd looking door and he knocked.

" Name?" asked some voice from inside the door asked.

" Inuyasha" said the guy holding my had. The door opened and I was dragged in. I really had no choice, but I didn't really care because here it seemed different and I've always loved different. Reason number 2 of why people didn't like me. I love different 'cause different ment that nothing would be boring. It ment a chance to live to me. I wasn't sure what this guy wanted from me, but whatever it is I was sure it was going to be fun. Looking around I smiled. Here there were people all different from each other and they all got a long just fine. This is something the over lords don't believe. They don't believe that people that are different could get along. I wish they could see this. I hate the over lords I really do. It's just that I've seen what happens to people who say it to their face an let's just say it is not pretty at all.

" Have you found her Inuyasha?" asked another young man but a little older then me but only by 3 or 4 years. The guy who has my hand nodded. I'm guessing his name is Inuyahsa since everyone is calling him that. I wounder why his parents named him Dog Demon.

"Good. Is this the girl?" asked the guy as he pointed to me. Inuyasha nodded his head and then the guy bowed towards me.

"It's a pleasure to have you back here" he said. I gave him a strange look. Then I started to laugh really hard some people were really strange but that's one reason I loved different people.

"I really have no idea why your bowing but you can stop. My name is Kagome and you are?" I asked as the guy stopped bowing towards me.

" I am Koga and it's a pleasure to see you again it truley is" he said. I gave him a blank look. I didn't know him well at least I don't think I do? I'm confused now. Why do they want me? How do they know me? Why does it seem like they need something? and why does it invole me?


	2. Gaining Some Memories

Authers Note: I dont know own Inuyasha sadly and srry for taking so long to update. Anyway on with the story

~Kagome's pov~

To say I was confused was an understatment(sp). So far everyone has been and is nice to me. Everyone also seems to know me and yet I cant remember any of them. After meeting people they all would bow at me. As much as I loved different I really didn't like being bowed at. Inuyasha had been dragging me around for some time till we came to a door.

" My brother is in here you should remeber him quite well" Inuayhsa said. I was yet again confused. What did he mean by remember him? and how was I sure of what to say?

"Ummm....Inuyasha I really dont know any of these people that we've met. I really don't even know you" I said. I guess I had hurt his feelings because he gave me a really sad look. For a few minutes he just looked down at the ground and then he looked up at me.

" So your telling me that you don't remember anyone you just remet?" Inuyasha said or well kinda yelled towards me. Nodding my head he sighs and then punchs a wall really really hard.

" If you continue to do that you'll break your fist" I said. He gave me a look that said I was stupid and then stopped. I finally noticed that he was wearing a hat.

" Hey why are you wearing at hat in the spring? It's kinda strange no offence" I said quickly regretting it. He looked up and then took it off. At first I almost screamed. He had dog ears on top of his head. After almost screaming an urge to touch them over whelmed me and I reached out. They tickled my fingers as they twitched.

" Haha their so cute" I said with a light giggle. He sighed quite annoyed it seemed, but didn't do anything about it. Smiling I let go of them.

" Hehe anyway so we're going to meet your brother right?" I asked softly. He nodded his head then nocked. After a few seconds someone anwsered. He looked like a frog. Ignoring that fact I walk in with Inuyasha.

" Hello we have a slight problem. Princess doesn't seem to remember anything at all." Inuaysha said. I was kinda bored till he called me princess. What did he mean by princess. I wasn't roalty at all.

" That doesn't seem to suprise me at all. It looks like we'll have to gain her memory back before we can do anything else. First well use the spell and see if she'll remember anything from htat and if not we'll have to find something else" the man at the chair said to Inuyasha. They looked a lot alike so I guess they really are brothers, but from the looks of it I dont think that the one guy is what Inuyasha is.

" Oh hello princess I am Sesshomaru Inuaysha's Older brother" He said. I gave a bow and smiled at him.

" I guess you already know me, but I'm Kagome" I said. He nodded and then got up.

" I f you please follow me I'll lead you to a room and we'll start to gather your memorys okay" he said. Nodding my head I followed him. Inuyasha also followed me. I was really unsure about this, but they seemed just fine so maybe nothing mager will happen. After ten minutes we were in a strange room. In the middle of it there was a giant circle with desings in it.

" I want you to stand in the middle of that circle and stay there no matter what you understand?" Sesshomaru said. Nodding I quickly get into the middle of the circle and wait. Some men come in and suround(sp) circle. Soon they start to chant something I dont understand and the circle glows. I was scared and looked towards Inuayasha, but I don't understand why. He gave me a thumbs up so I stayed there. Soon I too started to glow and then all these images started to hit me.

~Flashback~

" Hurry up Kagome or else we'll get in trouble" a little boy who looked a lot like Inuayasha said. A younger me came running towards him and then Inuyasha grabbed me and threw me on his back and started to run. Laughing we reach a castle and stop.

~end of Flashback~

~another Flashback~

I was running around when I bumped into something. Looking up I see a beautiful women that kinda looks like me.

" Sorry mommy I didn't mean to bump into you" the younger me said. The women smiled at me and bent down and gave me a hug. I gave the women a bright smile as she walked away.

~ End of Flashback~

~Another Flashback~

The castle was on fire and people we're running around. A man came up to me and grabbed me. I screamed and kicked, but nothing worked. Istarted to cry calling out to my mom and dad, but no one came all that was heard was screams and a sizzling sound that came from the flames once the water had hit the I was put into a car a saw a young Inuyasha run towards the door. The man shoved him away and Inuayasha had faught back, but by the time he finished him off the car was leaving. I screamed towards him begging him to save me but nothing worked because the car was blocking my vocie. Scared I screamed one more time and then a bright purple light came and the car blew up. I was crying as Sesshomaru came up to me and walked away with me in his arms. We got to this spot in the middle of no where were they erased my memory so nothing bad had happened to me in the future and then gave me to a family.

~End of Flashbacks~

I shot out of bed...wait a bed. Looking around I noticed that I had no idea where I was. Getting up I finally noticed someone was in the room with me. It was Inuyasha. He looked asleep so I was going to leave him alone, but when my foot hit the ground he was up and right next to me.

" Hey you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head and gave a small smile.

"Yea I'm fine dont worry. It's just strange is all. You know you think you've know yourself anfd then one day your told or remember something you never knew really could have happened. By the way I'm sorry I forgot you" I said with a smile. Getting up I stratch and yawn.

" It's fine not like you had a chocie...well I'm going to let you get dressed in something else. I'll be outside in the hall if you need anything" Inuyasha said as he left the room. I was finally understanding why people hated me and why the over lords hated me so much. Now I need to figure out what these people needed with me and soon or else it's going to bug me to no end. I look in the dresser, but I only found skirts and shirts. In the closet there was only dresses. Sighing I grab a dark blue shirt and a white short skirt thar stopped at mid thigh and got dressed. I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail and went out into the hall where Inuyasha was waiting. Smiling I noticed he blushed.

" Hey do you mind if we get something to eat Inuayasha?" I asked. He nodded and started to walk away so I followed him.


	3. Lunch Time XD

Authers Note: I don't own Inuyasha at all, but the plot is mine and came from my mind alone...but my friends will never understand how it happened since it's so small XD

Chapter 3

~Kagomes POV~

Me and Inuyasha walked the halls in silence. I really wasn't sure what to say to him. I mean yea sue before I lost my memory I knew him but I still don't remember everything so I really had no idea on what to say. With 5 minutes of silence I was ready to die. I hated the silence, but right now I guess I'm going to have to get use to it. We fially made it to the mess hall as I call it and entered. I felt like I was at school all over again. It was loud and everyone was spread everywhere. There were from the looks of it the popular people, the goths, the emo's, the tomboys, and even the nerds. I was ready to laugh. Soon everyone noticed we were in there and everything stopped. There was no more chatting or eating. Everyone was just staring at us. I got scared so I hid behind Inuyasha. Yea I wasn't one to get scared, but I hate when people stair at me. It made me feel like an aline.

" Inuyasha can you please get them to stop stairing at me it's making me feel weird...or atleast in our direction" I begged into his back. It seemed he listen to me and did something because soon I couldn't even feel a side glance towards us. I looked up and saw that Inuyasha had a mean look on his face and then Koga walked up to us.

" Why hello Kagome how are you? Would you like to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" Koga asked me. I didn't know how I knew him, but I guess I could be nice to him.

" Back off flea bag she's with me now bck off" Inuyasha said to him with a growl. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it wasn't any good.

" What are you talking about mutt face, your only her escort here you should know that by now" Koga growled back. I knew something was going to happen but I didn't know what. They were really close to each other when they both backed away from each other and everyone in the room went to the side of the room. Since everyone was rushing round I got shoved to the ground. I wasn't sure what was going on,but I stayed where I was. As soon as everyone other then me were on the walls a fight went on. Both Inuyasha and Koga hitting and blocking each other. Neither of them were getting anywhere and it looked like no one was going to stop them. For some reason a word popped in my head and then I dont know what came over me, but I shouted out the word sit. Right then Inuyasha hit the ground but luckly Koga missed him.

" What the hell was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at me once he was up. I was begining to be afraid of him.

" I'm sorry I truly didn't mean to. I was scared and worried about what would happen to you and then the word popped into my mind and for some reason I said it. I'm sorry I didn't know it would hurt you" I said ready to cry. Inuyasha stopped right there and then gave me a hug.

" Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kagome...please don't cry. To tell you the truth I'm kinda glad you remember that because that means your remembering everything even if it's slowly" Inuayasha said. We stayed there, till my stomache growled and that's when we both laughed.

" Guess your hungey huh." Inuyasha asked. I nodded with a big smile. We both got up and headed up to the line So I could grab some lunch. All they had was ramen and Inuyasha seemed really happy about. I grabbed one bowl well Inuyasha grabbed so many that I couldn't count them all. I was kinda supriesed that we made it to an empty table without any spills.

" Wow Inuyasha you sure do like Ramen huh?" I asked. All he was able to do was nodded his head. Sighing I slowly star to eat my lunch. By the time I had finished my one bowl he had finished all of his bowls. Okay I always knew boys could eat a lot but I didnt know they could eat that much.

" Okay so now that were done I have a question to ask" I said nicely to him. All he did was nodded his head so I took it as go ahead.

" I was just wondering if you were like a half deamon or something because of the ears and all" I said quickly.

" Yea I am. Most people here are half deamons or full deamons. Not to many humans because the humans take care of the land you once ruled till the lords you have now took over. So pretty much till you become Queen deamons and half deamons aren't allowed around humans." Inuyasha said. I was pissed after that. How could they do that to these people. They all had feelings and familys.

" Wow how harsh. How could they do that to you guys I mean that's just plain wrong" I said as calmly as I could.

" Yea it really sucked, but there wasn't much we could do since you weren't there to help us. Theres something about you that allows humans,half deamons, and full deamons to live together without a problem, but once you had forgotten verything all hell broke lose and just saying don't blame yourself. We were the ones that made you forget your memories." Inuyasha said. I nodded my head in understanding. I wasn't going to blame myself, but I do feel bad for not starting to remember sooner, but it probably wouldn't have helped much. After thinking that the doors opened up and Sesshomaru walked in.

" Princess Kagome where are you?" he asked. Iraised my hand as if I were in school.

" Good now Inuyasha and princess Kagome please follow me." he said. We both got up quickly and walked with him to where ever.

" Kagome we need you to gain pratice on your powers that are sealed with in you so we are going to train you while you gain your memory back okay" he said. Well it was more of a demand then anything. I nodded my head as we walked off to who knows where.

Authers note: If you have any comments or ways to make it better please do tell


	4. Training and stupid perv's

Auther's Note: I do not and probably will never own Inuyasha. Anyway the only thing that's mine is the plot of this story. So please do in joy XD

~Chapter 4~

~Kagome's POV~

As we walked towards the "training" grounds or whatever they were it was silence. No one seemed to talk or want to talk other then me. Sighing I look around hoping to remember everything around just incase I ever want to train alone and don't want Inuyasha to take me. Soon we reach double doors and Sesshomaru opened the door. It was really pretty out in the feilds. It was wide, spacish, and really pretty.

" Wow it's beautiful out here" I said as I walked past here and looked around.

" It should be you'r the one who found it. You loved this place so much it wasn't funny" Inuyasha said with a slight smile. I twirled around and sighed happily. After that we all went futher into the feild and stopped at a gaint tree. It looked really old, but it was still beautiful.

" Kagome I want you to touch this tree it should help with the memory thing you have right now" Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded my head and did as told and then I was hit with memorys all over again.

~Flashback~

It was bright and sunny outside the windows of the castle and a little me and a little Inuyasha were running around like little maniacs. We were both smiling and laughing like nothing could go wrong. Since little me wasn't paying attenchin(sp) I ran into a door and landed on my butt.

" Ow that really hurt...hey since when has that door been there?" I asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

" How should I know Kagome, you'r the one who lives here not me gosh" Inuyasha said. Even though it was true it had hurt my feelings because he had said it so harshly.

" God Inuyasha you could have said it a little more nicly you jerk" little me yelled with tears going down my cheeks. I turn around and shove the doors open. At the moment I really didn't care what was behind the doors I just really wanted to get away from Inuyasha. I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and layed down and to my suprise I felt grass instead of wood or carpet. I finally looked around to see a huge feild. I had stopped in front of an old tree and it was one of the every few tree's around. I smiled up at the old tree. It had bloosmes on it which suprised me because it was fall. I twirl around and laugh. The tree seemed to be happy or at least that's what it felt like to me.

" There you are Kagome" little Inuyasha said as he finally caught up to me. Now it wasn't because Inuyasha was slow he was really fast it was just that he was suprised that Kagome had ran off.

" Inuyasha I'm sorry for running off on you. I just got upset like usual. Oh and isn't this place amazing" I said as I twirled around again. Inuyasha nodded and smiled at me. Giggling I lay back down. It was slowly getting dark and Inuyasha would have to go home for another month tonight and I wasn't happy about it neither was Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha let's make a promise okay" little me said as I got up. Inuyasha nodded as he got up too.

" If are ever seperated and one of us can never see each other again or one of us forgets another, that we'll go here and we'll start to remember each other okay because I never ever want to forget or lose you Inuyasha your my best friend" little me said. Inuyasha nodded and we connected pinkys. I smiled and hugged him. At first he was a little unsure, but he hugged me back for the first time. Soon we both walked back to the castle only to have Inuyasha taken away from little me sadly waved goodbye to him and then little me ran to my room and criend myself to sleep.

~End of Flashback~

I slowly went back to the real world. It seems that I was keeping a promise I didn't know I made. I looked around and from the looks of it nothing seemed to change from when I was younger.

" Okay now lets get down to business okay" Sesshomaru said to us both. We nodded and then Sesshomaru whistled. A few minutes later a women who looked like me came.

" Kagome I would like you to met Kikyo, you knew her when you and Inuyasha were younger" Sesshomaru said. I nodded and brought my hand out. She took my hand and then I froze. Another flashback hit me.

~Flashback~

Little me was running around looking for something. I didn't seem to know where it was, but I looked for it anyway. Lost and lonely little me sits down. I had no idea where I was or anyway to get home. I sat there for about 10 minutes when a girl about my age came up to me.

" Hey girl what are you doing?" the little Kikyo girl asked little me.

" I'm lost and have no idea where I am, Oh by the was I'm princess Kagome" I said sweetly as I got up and shook the girls hand.

" Haha I can take you home princess I know where ti gi and by the way I'm Kikyo" she said sweetly to me. Soon she was dragging me away hopefully towards my home. After about 30 minutes we came up to my gates.

" Okay here we are hope you have fun" Kikyo said sadly.

" Hey whats wrong?" I asked kindly.

" I don't want to go home no one likes me there and I'm lonely and have no friends" Little Kikyo said. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

" Well then your comeing home with me, since you were nice enough to help me then I have to return the favor by allowing you to live here with me and dont worry about my parents I'll tell them okay" I said. She nodded happily and we both smiled as we ran to my parents.

~End of Flashback~

I smiled widly and gave her a hug to see what would happen. At first she seemed suprised, but gave me a hug back none the less. We both heard a grunt and turned around.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" I asked sweetly thinking of what it might be. He didn't anwser so I'm geussing my hunch was right. He was jealous that Kikyo got a hug and not him. With a light smile I gave him a huge hug. Not knowing this would happen he feel from the sudden weight. Me and Kikyo were laughing hard and Sesshomaru was smirking.

" Aw you feel better now Inuyasha?" I asked in a baby voice. He blushed and nodded his head. I got off and dusted myself off.

" Okay I'm going to give a luckly guess but Kikyo your the one who's going to be training me right?" I asked. They seemed suprised but she nodded her head.

" Okay then let's go then I really want to get started" I said excitedly. She nodded again and started to walk away so I quickly followed after her. 5 minutes later we came up to an archier range.

" First we need you to remember how to use a bow and arrow so lets begin." Kikyo said. She handed me the bow and I got it ready. I had seemed to got it wrong slightly so she helped me. For about 30 minutes she was teaching me how to point when to and not to shot and how I am to aime.

" Well you seem pretty ready so let's give it a try okay." she said. I nodded knowing I was probably going to suck. I was never really good with this kinda stuff. I really could only shot a gun and play sports. My grades were always the best too. She nodded telling me it was time to start. I grabbed an arrow and got it ready then I shot. I closed my eyes not wanting to see.

" Amazing you got it on the first shot" Kikyo said. she then told me to do this for an hour then left me alone. Sighing I did as I was told. Everytime I shot an arrow I had gotten it dead on. Soon I stopped cloing my eyes and kept them open while I shot. I was having a lot of fun when Kikyo and Inuyasha came in. I looked at them and noticed that they were holding hands. My heart for some reason hurt,but I said and showed nothing at all. I even pretened that I didn't notice them.

" Wow maybe you didn't need to train when it came to the bow and arrow" Kikyo said. I was mad and didn't show it. When an emotion I didn't know came to the suface I would get scared and show no emotion at all.

" I would like to train with moving targets tomorrow please. Just useing these kinds of targets wont help much I need to learn how to use the bow and arrow while a target is moving" I said. It sounded more like a demand even to me, but I didn't care.

" Okay if you say so" Kikyo said quite unsure. Ignoring that I walk out of the room and away from them not caring where I went and if I got lost as long as I was away from them and those strange emotions then I don't care at all. As I was walking I ended up running into this guy named Miroku.

" Why hello Princess Kagome how are you?" this guy said.

" I'm fine thank you, now would you please move so I can go?" I asked kindly as I could. My voice was cold and it seemed to worry him.

" One quick question please" he asked well seemed more like begging to me but whatever.

" Sure, but do make it quick" I said. He nodded

" Pricess Kagome will you please bare my childern please" he asked. I was pissed.

" YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERT" I screamed. Probably eveeryone in the castle could hear me. I punched him in the nosie and probably broke it. I then kicked him in the nuts and kicked him in the guts as hard as I could which is really really hard. By the time people came to investgate(sp). Miroku was on the ground holding his bloody nosie and also his nuts.

" How dare you, you good for nothing pervert. God men like you make me sick, get a life and a girl and leave the rest of us alone you hear me. I've never seen a man despert enough to ask some random girl they probably know nothing about to bare your childern" I said. I was mad and probably everyone could see that. He seemed scared and soon everyone heard 4 pairs of rushing foot steps. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and this girl that's named Sango came out from the croud. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were smirking while Sango and Kikyo were laughing.

" We thought you were in trouble, but from the looks of it everything seems fine here" Inuyasha said. He had a laugh in his voice.

" I can take care of myself I don't need your protection. I've lived on my own for long enouhg to know how to be able to. I don't need people prtectiong me like I'm weak and if you feel like I am then leave or never talk to me again because I will never talk to you again" I said codly. Everyone was suprised by that. I guess no one knew I had a mean side. I think they were all thinking that no matter what happened to me I would always be weak and have to ask for help or I would always be nice well I guess there in for a wake up call because how ever I acted before has changed. Yea I still had the nice side of me. but I also had the bitchy said too.

Auther's note: Hey thanks for reading I tried to make it a little longer for you guy's. I would love to hear Idea's from you guy's so I can make it better XD so please leave comments


	5. Powers and more emotions man

Kagome: Hey everyone what'sup?

Inuyasha: Calm down Kagome it's just the readers nothing speacial

Kagome: Oh be quiet Inuyasha your just mad

Inuyasha: Mad at what?

Kagome: How should I know anyway..

Me: Come on you two just do as I told you guy two to do

Inuyasha & Kagome: Okay okay calm down don't let your underwear go to far up your ass

Me: HEY I'LL KILL YOU BOTH AND DON'T THINK I WONT

Inuyasha: Yea yea like you could * I start to chase himaround with a giant hammer trying to hit him*

Kagome: Anyway Shawna does not own Inuyasha and never will no matter how much she wishes...So let's get on with the story.

~Chapter 5~

~Kagome's POV~

I slowly opened my eye's. I still didn't understand the emotions I was feeling. Getting out of the bed Sesshomaru had givin me. I looked around and found the closet. It only had really girly dresses in it. Closing the closet I go to the dresser and opened every single door. Only skirts and shirts were in there. Sighing I grab a black short skirt and a midnight blue long sleeve shirt even though it was hot as hell out. I through them on and then walked out with my hair up in two pig tails. I looked around and slowly made my to the training grounds. Once I got there everyone was there.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me. I ignored him and grabbed my bow and arrows.

" Im ready lets go"I said coldly. We all started to walk towards another feild which was by the one I had already passed without a problem. We were about 10 minutes away from the fielf when we all stopped.

" Here we are. Well leave you alone know" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

" But she doesn't know what to do" Kikyo said. I glared at the ground.

" If I'm going to remember my whole past I need to start to do things on my own, and no I dont need your help Kikyo I'll be fine" I said coldly towards her. Inuyasha and her sighed but left anyway. I was ready to cry but I refused to. I got everything I needed ready and then started the whole training ground.

~ 5 hours late r~

I was tired, but I refused to quite. I was doing really well. I was almost to the highest speed possible when Sesshomaru came over. I was only now beginging the top speed when he stopped it.

" May I ask you what are you doing. I am practicing now please leave"I said coldly to him. He did nothing at all.

" I asked you to leave" I shouted at him. Turning around I glared at him. For some reason I was pissed at the fact that he had stopped me. I just stood there glaring at him with all my will power and then out of no where a purple glow was around him. I was suprised and as I lifted my arm up he shot through the air as if he was punched as hard as anyone could.

" Eh lookes like your powers are starting to wake up fully" he said. I was suprised all over again and lost my cocentration so the purplish glow disappered from him.

" I got what I wanted so I'll leave you know" Sesshomaru said. As he walked away he had put the trainging ground back on and it was up to it's fullest. As I got ready I thought about something. If Ican do that and I learn how to control these powers of mine what will happen. I soon got lost in my own thoughts and then I heard something explod. I looked around and noticed that it was one of the traing dummies. I looked around some more and noticed all of them were glowing purple kinda like Sesshomaru was. Smirking I looked a little more closely around and noticed that it was me that caused that. I looked at one dummy and then clenchedmy fist. It exploded. I was kinda proud of myself. I had mastered archiry(sp) and now I'm starting to gain these powers that I couldn't control when I was younger. I think anyone would be proud.

I danced around as I crushed each and everything that pooped up. I senced people around me and contrated on them and then threw my arm out. 5 screams were heard and I knew every single one of them. I let go of my conentration and they stopped flying around, but since I didn't set them down they all leanded on the backs.

" Sorry I was having far to much fun" I said as I turned around. I had a huge smile on my face.

" Well it seems that you have mastered archiry(sp) and you have gained some control over your powers good job" Sesshomaru said. He had a tint of proudness in his voice. I smiled and gave a light bow to them all.I gave them a light laugh.

" Well I'm hungery so I'm going to go and grab a bight okay" I said as I walked away from them all. I gave a light wave and left them to their thoughts. As soon as I entered the mess hall. No one was in there so it was quiet. I quickly grab something to eat(whatever you want to eat for all I care) and sat down. After I finished I just sat there bored out of my mind. Nothing fun was probably going to happen. I sighed and got up. I walked out of the mess hall and walked around. No one was out and I couldn't find anything to do. Soon I came to the doors where that beautiful field was. Opening the doors I walk towards the tree all over again. I get there and just lean against it and soon fell asleep.

~ Dream ~

The wind was blowing in my hair. It was down for once and I was in a purple sun dress. I was looking up at the sun smiling. I flet arms wrap around me and I almost screamed.

" Hey calm down Kagome it'sme" Inuyasha said from behind. I giggle into his had and nodded. He turns me around.

" So what are you doing out here all by yourself waiting for someone?" Inuyasha asked. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't even know what I was doing.

" Well then mind if I do something" Inuyasha asked me. The sun was coming down making this place look like a magic story book page.

" Sure go ahead" I said. I looked into his eye's and he smiled. Right then and there hislips crashed onto mine in a sweet but passonaite(sp) kiss. I slowly began to kiss back.

~ End of Dream ~

I shot up from the ground. The sun was setting and I was still outside.

" I wonder what that dream was about" I asked myself.

" What dream Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from behind me. I screamed and shot in the air. Glaring I calm my breath.

" Dont do that, that scared me Inuyasha" I said. I was ready to scream at him I was so mad.

" Okay I wont anyway what dream?" Inuyasha asked again. The kissing image came into my head again and I turned cherry red.

" Oh nothing at all don't worry about it anyway I'm going to go now see ya Inuyasha" I said quickly and ran off. I didn't know what was going on or why I was running away, but for some reason a strange emotion was coing up and it felt nice. I slowly begin to stop running and end up at the traning grounds again. I sigh and grab a random bow and a bunch of arrows and begin to practice on none moving targets.

~ 2 hours later ~

My stomache began to growl so I stopped. No matter how hard I tried to miss I never could which was strange. Sighing I began to put everything away and as soon as it was done I headed towards the mess hall again. After a 10 minute walk I finally reach the mess hall and it was really busy. I sigh and wait in line. I ended up waiting 30 minutes till I could finally get my food. It was ramen again. Sighing I grab a bowl and walk to the table I was at with Inuyasha. but ended up stopping half way when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. I look away and turn around. Tears were building up and either people smelt them or people noticed them everyone began to stair. I threw my bowl to the ground and it shattered all over the place cutting my feet, legs, arms, and face. I didn't care that I was bleeding, but then again I didn't care about anything right now because I couldn't feel anything. Someone grabbed my shoulders, but I didn't look up I was stairing at the blood on my feet, the blood sliding down my legs and arms, the drops of blood that fell from my hand and face and then all the blood stopped. There was no more bleeding and the bowl was fine and had the needles in it all over again. I finally began to notice that someone was shaking me.

" Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha said as I looked up at him. I nodded and looked back down finally noticing that it was me who had fixed and my strange powers. Sighing I shake him off, pick up the bowl, and walk away from him and everyone else who was stairning. I walked to my room and began to eat once I had entered. I was almost done when there was a knock on my door. I gave a blank stair towards it and it opened,yet again because of my knew powers.

" Kagome I was wondering.." Inuyasha didn't finish and I didn't know why. He didn't stari at me, but behind me and that's when I finally senced the person behind me. I let my powers go lose and threw my arm out forcing the personto end up infront of me, Turning him around I noticed that he was one of the men that worked for the evil Lords.

" My my look at what I have here. You work for the lords dont you"I asked him evily. He nodded and that's when I smirked.

" Well then say goodbye to life you jackass" I said to him. As I glared hebegan to choke. I smiled evily and made a fist. The man had exploded and his blood and guts were every where. I gave a small helpless yet evil laugh.

" Inuyasha we have a problem there is a guy from the lords here to kill...." Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence once he saw my room. Blood was everywhere and one little girl (Kagome by the way) was in the middle of the room with the most blood on her.

" Oh my god what happened" Sesshomaru asked as he ran over to me.

" I dont know what came over me, but once he told me that he worked for the lords I snapped and killed him" I said softly. I was ready to cry and no one was going to be able to help me.

" Kagome it's fine don't worry, you'll ended up hurting a lot of evil people, but it's for the best I promise" Sesshomaru said to me. At first I didn't want to believe him, but I began to think about it more. He was right a lot of people are going to be hurt and killed and it's not going to be my fault. It's the evil lords fault for taking over my kingdom and it's also that persons fault for allowing themself to be used. I nodded my head.

" Yes Sesshomaru I understand don't worry I'll be fine I promise" I said to him. I finally noticed Inuyasha again. He had a scared look in his eye's and it was directed towards me. He was scared of me. Me of all people. This was so confusing. He was making me feel like shit and I didn't like it.

" STOP STAIRING AT ME OKAY IM SORRY INUYASHA I DIDNT MEAN TO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING GOING THROUGH MY HEAD...IM A HORABILE PERSON" I said screaming. I had lost the control over my powers and they were blown away from me as I cried. I was confused and scared. They tried to get close to me, but every time they did a shield would come up. Soon I fell alseep on the cold hard ground as I cried my eye's out.

~ 2 day's later ~

I slowly began to open my eye's it was bright out and it hurt.

" Oh thank god your up. I'll be right back" Kikyo said as she ran out of the room. I got up and noticed I was still in the clothing from that night. There was dry blood all over and and I stunk of blood too. Sighing I get out of bed and quickly get dressed. It was a black dress, but I guess it'll have to do. Soon 2 people barged in.

" Oh thank god your okay" someone said. I turned around and saw

Me: Well that's all for now I'm getten tried so sorry if it sucked also sorry it's so short.

Kagome: It was fine now let's get you into bed * Put's auther to bed*

Inuayasha: Now that she's gone I can do what I want * Evil laugh*

Kagome: If you wake her up I'll say the "s" word so may times you'll never be able to move again.

Inuyasha: Yes mama

Kagome: Good now please do as Shawna had asked you

Inuyasha: Fine...Thanks for reading, please leave comments about anything you want as long as there not too mean okay. Anyway AGAIN thanks for reading bye bye.


End file.
